


Problems

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [12]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie has been under a lot of stress lately and that is having a negative effect on his health, therefore, his pregnancy is suffering too.





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and supporting me throughout this series. After part 15, there is likely to be a bit of a hiatus, but I am not abandoning this series, I've just been super busy lately. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this installment of What's Wrong with Charlie?

Everything had been going well ever since Charlie and Matteusz had found out that they were expecting a baby together but since they also had to watch over a tear in space and time, things were bound to go wrong at some point. And they did.

The invasion of the flower petals had happened and Charlie almost needed to use the Cabinet of Souls to save everyone. Thankfully, April had managed to get rid of them using her influence over the Shadow Kin. So, Charlie didn't need to use the Cabinet.

Unfortunately, the stress of the day wasn't so easily remedied so it was a tough week. Charlie and Matteusz were scheduled to go and see Jack and Martha about the progress of their baby after school on Wednesday where they would discuss what Charlie was still able to do.

They decided to stay in on Saturday, they mostly stayed up in their bedroom to avoid Miss Quill but Charlie had to dash to the bathroom on several occasions. No amount of ginger biscuits could help to calm his stomach and they had to resort to using the buckets at Charlie's side of the bed, it had gotten that bad.

Matteusz was really worried about his boyfriend's well-being. Something was wrong but they were both going to dismiss Charlie's sickness as stress due to the day they'd just had, and resolved to relax until they had to go back to school on Monday.

They didn't make it to Wednesday.

Charlie had uncontrollable morning sickness constantly and Matteusz was getting increasingly worried. His boyfriend hadn't eaten anything since before everything had gone to shit with the flower petals.

Eventually, they went to see Martha and Jack on Monday instead of going to school because it was clear from the moment they woke up that Charlie wasn't going to last the day at school. When the couple arrived at the warehouse, Martha quickly ushered Charlie to sit down on the medical bed before hooking an IV drip into his arm. Matteusz knew immediately that they'd make the right call by coming early. Something was wrong.

Not too long after Martha had inserted the IV into Charlie's arm, he fell asleep. Both Jack and Martha turned to Matteusz. "What on Earth or anywhere else has been happening since we last saw you? He is in a horrible state." Martha asked.

"A lot." Matteusz replied, vaguely.

"We're going to need a lot more to go on than that." Jack stated.

"It's a good job that you came now and didn't wait until Wednesday. It could have been very dangerous for both Charlie and your baby if you'd waited much longer. If anything like this ever happens again you need to come to us immediately. So, I need you to tell me exactly what happened since you last came to visit us." Martha informed him.

Matteusz sat down on the chair beside Charlie, reaching out to take his boyfriend's hand in his before beginning to recount everything that had happened in the past three weeks. He began with telling them about how Charlie's morning sickness had been, explaining about how great of a discovery the ginger biscuits had been. Matteusz then moved on to talking about Charlie's clothes not fitting him and their trip into town to buy some more. Then telling them about Charlie's bump becoming more obvious before finishing his account of events over the past three weeks by telling Jack and Martha about the invasion of the flower petals and the stress and unhappiness it had caused Charlie a couple of days ago.

By the time Matteusz had finished explaining the events of Friday, Jack and Martha were gobsmacked. No wonder Charlie's blood pressure was through the roof. He'd been under so much stress in such a brief period of time, it was bound to have had a negative effect on Charlie and the baby. "Okay. That certainly explains why Charlie's morning sickness has returned and nothing is helping to lessen it. I'm going to ask you both to stay here with me and Jack, just overnight, so I can keep a proper eye on Charlie." Martha responded. Matteusz nodded.

Charlie woke up shortly after their discussion so Martha went to talk to him about everything Matteusz had told them. So, Matteusz went over to the sofa and sat down. Shortly, after he'd sat down, Jack joined him, placing a hand on Matteusz's shoulder. "How're you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Matteusz replied. "Just really worried about the two most important people in my life." Jack smiled at that.

"They're in safe hands but I can understand your concern." Jack responded. "How has the bay affected your relationship?"

"It has made us stronger. I'm very protective over Charlie anyway but ever since I found out he was pregnant, I've been much more protective. I hit someone over the head so hard it knocked them unconscious because they were pointing a gun at Charlie's stomach." Matteusz admitted.

"It's good that you've got each other. I'm sure Charlie would be finding things much more difficult if you weren't so supportive." Jack remarked.

"I love him. I have never felt this strongly about anyone or anything before and that terrifies me. But Charlie is worth everything I have lost because we are together." Matteusz stated, they continued to sit there in silence until Charlie wandered over. The IV was still in his arm as Martha was keeping him hydrated this way.

Charlie then sat down on Matteusz's lap before handing him a copy of the ultrasound. "Everything's okay." Charlie told him. Matteusz breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
